Mamá, Papá
by Silver-tan
Summary: Marcos y Jakob, los hijos de Mark y Silvia, se hacen una idea equivocada sobre lo que están hablando sus padres. "Mamá, papá... ¿os váis a...?"


**Holaaaaa! Aquí estoy con un fic :3 Aquí daré a conocer a dos de mis OC's, siendo los hijos de Mark y Silvia. La historia sucede en el futuro de Inazuma Eleven GO (obviamente en mi futuro perfecto, en el que el cabeza balón no se casó con Nelly y Silvia no se sonrojó por una llamada de América ;D) Os dejo con la historia~!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Mamá, Papá…**

Dos niños de 5 años estaban jugando tranquilamente en el jardín de su casa con un balón de fútbol. Su madre les observaba sentada en una silla que había en ese lugar.

De repente, uno de los niños pateó demasiado fuerte el balón, y fue directo a uno de los cristales de la ventana.

Una sombra rápida con el viento interceptó el tiro controlando la pelota con el pecho. Los pequeños se quedaron asombrados al verle mientras el joven se iba acercando.

-Peques, hay que tener más cuidado, ¿vale?- dijo una amable voz devolviéndoles el balón y frotándoles la cabeza amigablemente.

-Tío Tenma, ¿cómo has hecho eso?- preguntó el niño que había sido el autor del tiro.

-Mucha práctica, Jake, mucha práctica.- contestó Tenma con una sonrisa.

Así era, Tenma Matsukaze, ex-jugador del Raimon, tenía ahora 18 años y jugaba ya en categoría Sénior. Tenía dos sobrinos con los que le encantaba jugar desde que eran muy pequeños, Marcos y Jakob, este último más conocido como Jake.

-Tengo que mejorar mi tiro.- dijo Jake animado.- ¡Quiero llegar a ser un gran delantero!

-Mientras no rompas ningún cristal, por mi vale.- contestó Tenma riéndose.

Jake tenía el pelo marrón verdoso, y los bonitos ojos de su madre, de un verde oscuro. Jake es el menor de los hermanos, a penas por 12 minutos, ya que Marcos y él son gemelos.

Marcos era igual a su hermano, menos por un detalle: sus ojos. Eran de un precioso azul celeste. Al parecer, había sufrido durante el embarazo de su madre un trastorno genético, y había nacido con los ojos azules, y carecía de cualquier problema causado por esto.

Físicamente eran prácticamente iguales a su padre, a no ser por la forma de su cara y ciertos mechones rebeldes que sobresalían por la parte trasera del pelo y de la cabeza.

-¡Y yo quiero ser portero!- exclamó Marcos decidido.

-Vaya, vaya, que par.- comentó Tenma divertido.- En fin, yo me tengo que ir, he quedado. ¡Adiós prima, adiós niños!- exclamó Tenma despidiéndose de Silvia y sus sobrinos mientras desaparecía por la esquina de la casa.

-¡Pásatelo bien Tenma!- exclamó Silvia con una sonrisa.

-¿Has quedado con la tía Aoi?- preguntó alzando la voz Marcos para que su tío le oyese.

-No es vuestra tía… aún no.- dijo Tenma volviendo atrás completamente rojo y señalando a los pequeños con un dedo.

El chico se fue, esta vez, definitivamente. Los niños se miraron, confundidos, y luego se rieron.

-¿Qué hacéis, niños?- preguntó Mark saliendo al jardín.

-¡Jugar al fútbol!- exclamaron ambos.

-¡Venga, juego con vosotros!- dijo su padre animado.

-¡Yo también me apunto!- dijo Silvia entre risas mientras se acercaba.

-Mamá, ¿tú jugabas al fútbol?- preguntó Jake.

-Claro que sí, llegue a formar mi propio equipo, hijo.- contestó la mujer sonriéndole.

-¡Vaaaayaaaa!- se asombraron los pequeños.

-Creo que hay una foto por aquí…- dijo Silvia entrando a la casa.- Ah sí, ¡aquí está!

Silvia salió con una foto en la que aparecían ella y Mark con el uniforme de porteros haciendo la pose del avión inclinado y con sus respectivos equipos a los lados.

-¡Increíble!- exclamó Marcos, eufórico.- ¡Cuéntanos más!

-Otro día, Marcos, que ahora estamos arreglando un par de cosas, ¿sí?- le prometió Mark mientras se arrodillaba a su altura y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Vale…- dijo resentido Marcos.

-¡Ahora a jugar!- exclamó Jake lanzando el balón al aire de una patada.

La familia estuvo jugando durante toda la tarde hasta que el Sol empezó a ponerse en el horizonte. Los niños estaban muy felices por haber podido jugar con sus padres, deseando que al día siguiente también pudiesen, y al otro, y al otro…

-¡Voy a hacer la cena!- dijo Silvia entrando en casa.

-¡Yo te ayudo!- se ofreció su marido mientras se relamía pensando en la deliciosa comida.

Los pequeños se sentaron sobre el césped a descansar un rato. Estaban hablando tranquilamente, hasta que Jake recordó algo.

-Oye Marcos… ¿qué habrá querido decir papá con que "están arreglando un par de cosas"?- preguntó el niño preocupado.

-No te preocupes, seguro que estarán organizando algo para el tío Tenma, o para la fiesta de Shinsuke, recuerda que en una semana está de cumpleaños.-

-¡Es verdad!- exclamó Jake suspirando aliviado mientras se recostaba.

Aunque lo que dijo su hermano le dio que pensar a Marcos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Ya estoy de vuelta!- anunció una voz entrando por la puerta.

-¡Hombre, Tenma!- dijo Silvia saliendo de la cocina.- Llegas justo a tiempo para la cena.

-¿¡Alguien ha dicho cena!- exclamaron los pequeños a coro entrando rápidamente en casa.

Mark se rió, cogió en brazos a los niños y pasó a la cocina.- Sí, venga, ¡qué hoy hay bolas de arroz!

En el semblante de los niños apareció una gran sonrisa, imaginándose una montaña de ricas bolas de arroz.

Mientras cenaban, Silvia le hizo una pregunta a Tenma.

-¿Qué tal vais preparando la fiesta de Shinsuke?

-Ah, muy bien, queremos que sea muy especial ya que cumple la mayoría de edad.- dijo Tenma con la boca llena y con tres bolas de arroz en cada mano.

-¡Tenma!- le riñó su prima.- ¡Te vas a atragantar!

-Es cierto, ya me pasó a mí una vez.- le dio la razón Mark, que también estaba con la boca a reventar y con nada más y nada menos que con cinco bolas de arroz en cada mano.

-Pues mira quién habla.- dijo el chico tras tragar mientras sonreía.

Mark se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Todos comían animadamente menos los pequeños, que parecían tener una cara triste.

-Hijos, ¿os pasa algo?- preguntó su madre preocupada.

-¿Eh? Ah no, simplemente no tenemos hambre.- dijo Marcos poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Podemos ir a lavarnos los dientes?- preguntó Jake.

-Eh, claro…

Los niños se levantaron y se dirigieron a paso lento al cuarto de baño.

-¿Qué les pasa a los peques?- preguntó Tenma arqueando una ceja.

-No lo sé, antes estaban perfectamente… puede que se encuentren mal.- caviló Mark.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Jake, ¿tú crees que pueda ser que mamá y papá...?- preguntó Marcos mirando seriamente a su hermano.

-No sé, se quieren muchísimo, ya lo sabes, pero… simplemente no lo sé.- dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima.

Marcos suspiró, y dejó el cepillo de dientes en su respectivo vaso.

-Nos vamos a dormir.- dijeron al unísono los pequeños saliendo del baño e yendo hacia su cuarto.

-Pobres… voy a ver lo que les pasa.- dijo Tenma levantándose de la mesa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los gemelos estaban ya acostados, pero eran incapaces de dormir… aquella frase de su padre…

-Niños, ¿os pasa algo?- preguntó Tenma entrando, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Marcos encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado – No, no es nada tío Tenma.-

-¿Seguro? Ya sabéis que me podéis contar lo que queráis.- dijo mirándoles tiernamente.

-Enserio, no es nada, estamos bien, tan solo un poco cansados.- le aseguró Jake.

-Bueno, está bien… Buenas noches chicos.- dijo Tenma no muy convencido apagando la luz.

Tenma abandonó el cuarto, y la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio. Pasó el tiempo y dio las 12:30 de la noche, pero los niños seguían sin poder dormir.

-_No, es mucho mejor la compartida, será mejor para los niños…-_ se escuchó decir a Mark desde la cocina.

Los niños se estremecieron, al oír esas palabras y empezaron a temblar. ¿Sus padres se iban a…? Ah no. Debía de ser otra cosa.

-Marcos…- gimió Jake girándose hacia su hermano.

-N-no te preocupes, no es na-nada…- intentó tranquilizar a Jake, pero él también estaba muy preocupado.

Los niños se miraron. Se levantaron y salieron corriendo hacia la cocina.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-No sé, no me acaba de convencer…- dijo Silvia en pose pensativa.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!- chillaron los niños llegando a la cocina.

-¿¡Qué pasa?- preguntó Mark preocupado girándose de repente.

Los gemelos se miraron de nuevo, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando volvieron a mirar a sus padres.

-¿O-Os vais a divo-divorciar?- preguntaron ambos entre hipos.

Mark y Silvia se miraron confundidos, y luego dejaron escapar una leve risa. Cogieron a los niños en brazos y los abrazaron protectoramente.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo habéis pensado eso?- les preguntó Mark mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Jake.

-Porque te oímos decir algo de "_No, es mucho mejor la compartida, será mejor para los niños"_.- le reprochó el ojiverde.

-Ah, eso… un momento, ¿sabéis el significado de lo que hemos dicho?- le contestó el padre extrañando.

-La tele es sagrada.- murmuró en brazos de su madre Marcos.

-Creo que eso lo han heredado de mí.- bromeó Mark.- No os preocupéis, no es lo que parece, ¡ni mucho menos!

-Entonces, ¿de qué hablabais?- preguntó Marcos.

-¿Se lo contamos?- preguntó Mark a su mujer.

-Claro que sí, visto que no lo podemos ocultar más tiempo…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿¡El qué!

-Veréis, estábamos pensando en compraros un cachorro de Husky Siberiano para vuestro cumpleaños, por eso vuestro padre dijo lo de que compartiera caseta con Sasuke; y también lo de que sería mejor para vosotros para que pudieseis tener más espacio para jugar en el jardín.- explicó su madre.

-Así que era eso…- dijo Marcos boquiabierto.

-Vaya, se ve que nos equivocamos.- secundó su hermano frotándose la nuca.

-No os preocupéis, no pasa nada; ¡somos humanos al fin y al cabo!- exclamó Mark.- Pero ahora, a dormir, que se ve que estáis muy cansados.-

Los gemelos ya no contestaron, se habían quedado profundamente dormidos en brazos de sus padres. Mark y Silvia se dirigieron una tierna mirada, se levantaron y llevaron con mucho cuidado a los niños a su cuarto. Los posaron en sus respectivas camas y los arroparon tranquilamente.

-Dulces sueños, mis pequeños.- susurró su padre dándoles un beso en la frente a cada uno.

Su madre hizo lo mismo, y luego ambos abandonar la habitación abrazados. Silvia bostezó suavemente.

-Tú también estás cansada, ¿eh?- le preguntó su marido frotándole el brazo a lo que su mujer asintió perezosamente.

Sin decir palabra, Mark cargó a Silvia y subieron escaleras arriba.

-Eres encantador.- murmuró la peliverde besando suavemente a Mark.

-Y tú también, cariño… te amo.- contestó el castaño correspondiéndole al beso.

Marcos y Jake dormían profundamente en su habitación, con una bella sonrisa adornando sus caras. Su mente vagaba por el precioso mundo de los sueños, donde descansaban plácidamente.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Terminéééééé! Os ha gustado? :3 No pude evitar la tentación de meter una escena Endaki al final, tenía que hacerlo! Esta pareja es tan bonita…. –w- ¿Qué os han parecido los niños? Cuando actualice mi otra historia os enseñaré unas imágenes de los niños que he dibujado, para que os hagáis a la idea si no me he explicado bien durante el fic como eran físicamente ^^U Si me dejáis reviews os estaré muy agradecida :3 Quiero saber vuestra opinión ^^ Y también aprovecho para daros las gracias a todos los que me habéis apoyado y dejado reviews en mi otra historia, ¡muchísimas gracias a todos! OWQ He visto que hay por ahí corriendo una historia Endumi – Fidiumi (Fidio x Natsumi) que tiene 7 capítulos y 117 o 119 reviews… si habéis leído bien… así que hay que superarlo y demostrar el poder Endaki, la auténtica pareja! W**

**Y sin más, me despido que voy a estudiar XD Bye-ye!**


End file.
